Quien lo diría
by Lady Fee
Summary: Hermione sufre un accidente, alguien muy inesperado la ayudará, que resultara de esta nueva relación? DrHr Pesimo Summary ToT soy nueva u . u


**El primer fic que publico. Hay muchos en pleno proceso, pero me atreví a publicar este n . n espero les guste.**

**Este es de la pareja que más me gusta. Aunque Rowlling diga que jamás será, yo todavia tengo la esperanza non**

**Bueno, no los molesto más y los dejo con el fic, que realmente espero que les agrade**

* * *

**Primer Capitulo**

**"No puedes ser..."**

**autora: Lady Fee.**

Se comenzó a nublar, amenazando con llover. Eso no preocupó a la chica, pues lo único que tenia en la mente era aquella discusión.

_-" Por qué cambió tanto? por qué no siguió siendo la persona tierna y humilde que era?"-_ sus pensamientomientos solo se dirigian a quien fue hace unos momentos su novio.

Todo eso seguian distrayendola, pues no se dio cuenta de que habia comenzado a llover. Comenzó con unas pocas gotas, hasta hacerlas torrencial. Algo que ella no notó.

Sus lagrimas que comenzaron a salir poco antes que la lluvia, se mezclaron con esta, haciendo incapaz la distinción de ellas.

Camino y camino,sin rumbo fijo, lo único que deseaba en esos momentos, era olvidar, olvidar que tuvo aquella discución con él, olvidar que alguna vez fue su novia, olvidar que alguna vez fue humilde, Olvidarse completamente de él, era lo mejor. Sufriría al principio pero luego se aseguró de que todo aquello sería para mejor.

Tantos pensamientos mezclados en su cabeza, no le dejaron la noción del tiempo ni del espacio. Algo grave debia suceder para que ella se percatace de que muchas cosas sucedian a su alrededor. Y ese algo grave llegó. No se fijo que el semaforo marcaba rojo para los peatones. Algo que paso por alto, y fue atropellada.

Un gran alboroto se comenzó a formar alrededor de la chica, mientras que todos intentaban despertarla, porque nada de sangre se asomaba, solo un pequeño hilo desde su frente.

* * *

A paso lento y desganado caminaba sin rumbo fijo. Pensando en todo lo que pasó hace algunos años que lo llevo a ser lo que era ahora. Trabajador por excelencia y destacado Auror, claro que nadie lo sabe. 

Recuerdos, recuerdos que llegaron desde que entró a Hogwarts hasta que se convirtio en lo que ahora es. Pasando por todos los momentos que vivio con sus amigos y enemigos. Enemigos, él chico sonrió para sus adentros, Potter, Weasley y Granger. El trio Dorado de Gryffindor. Cuando esque dejó de molestarlos,...a mediados de su septimo año, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que realmente debia hacer, algo que finalmente hizo y que agradeció al viento haberlo hecho. No se imagina lo que le hubiese pasado si se hubiera unido a aquellas filas, que fueron por fin derrotadas, Voldemort desapareció y con el muchos mortífagos, entre ellos su padre.

No lo extrañaba, pero lastima sentia, eso si. Mucho daño le causo Lucius a él, asi que bien merecido se tiene la muerte. Aunque no es nadie para desearle algo asi.

Siguió caminando, mientras miraba a todo el mundo. A todo el mundo que corria en la misma dirección, hacia la mitad de la calle.

-Pero que rayos...-dijo el chico, cuando alguien le golpeo el hombro mientras corria hacia el lugar del alboroto.

En realidad no sabia con exactitud que pasaba, pero algo grave a de haber pasado como para le hayan golpeado el hombro.- Espero valga la pena aquel golpe...- caminó a paso agigantado hasta el lugar en donde la gente se concentraba, se hizo espació entre esta para poder ver, cuando por fin llego hasta el centro, vio algo que nunca se imaginó.

-Granger...- susurró mientras la veia ahi desmayada y con una pequeña herida.

Un señor a su lado, escuchó el susurro del chico y le preguntó- Tu conoces a la chica?- esta pregunta sorprendió al muchacho, mientras asentía con la cabeza desconcertado.

_-"De seguro estoy alusinando, ella no puede ser Granger...hay por Merlin si lo es_"- en un rápido movimiento se acercó a la chica, inconciente de los actos que estaba realizando, la tomó delicadamente y se la llevo.

Todos los presentes quedaron sorprendidos, ninguno dijo nada y nadie le impidio llevarsela.

* * *

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza se apoderaba de ella. No sabia exactamente donde estaba, que habia sucedido, como habia llegado hasta ahi y no queria saberlo por ahora. No quería abrir sus ojos, algo le decía que si lo hacia el dolor de cabeza aumentaría. Pero si no lo hacia no sabría donde estaba ni en que condiciones se encontraba, asi que finalmente decidio abrirlos. 

Lentamente y con un deje de miedo comenzó a abrir sus ojos. La luz que habia en aquel lugar la cegó en un principio, pero luego se adaptó. Miró todo a su alrededor, un dormitorio...muggle. Pues no se veia nada "mágico"

-Hasta que por fin despiertas...- le habló una voz masculina desde el marco de la puerta quien tenia una bandeja con comida en sus manos. La chica lo miraba detalladamente, rubio, tez blanca, ojos profundos y grises, todo eso se le hacia muy familiar, pero no estaba en condiciones de recordar algo. - Como te sientes?

-Más o menos, me...me duele mucho la cabeza- respondió ella, tratando inutilmente de recordar a alguien con las caracteristicas del chico.

-Es normal que te duela, da gracias a Merlin que no te paso nada grave...- le dijo el chico, mientras le acercaba la bandeja.

-Nada grave? que es lo que me sucedió?- miró la bandeja con comida, sentía hambre, bastante hambre.

-Pues fuiste atropellada- dijo como si fuera algo muy normal, mientras se sentaba en la cama- al parecer tu rapida reacción evitó algo más grave, solo fue el golpe que te empujo y caiste desmayada por el impacto, eso es algo que pude deducir, por lo que vi.- continuó- ahora come porque de seguro debes tener hambre.

-Espera...quien eres?- preguntó mientras tomaba una galleta que habia en la bandeja, el chico no se equivocó al decir que tenía hambre.

-Que quien soy? enserio no sabes?- preguntó sorprendido, supuso que la chica lo reconocería pero se equivocó.

-Pues me eres familiar, pero con este dolor de cabeza no puedo acordarme de nada- dijo luego de comer la galleta.

-Soy Draco Malfoy...- sonrió a la chica quien se habia quedado de una pieza.

No lo podía creer, aquel chico tan educado no podía ser Draco Malfoy, no ese no era Draco Malfoy.

-Buen chiste, ahora dime quien eres?- dijo actuando normal. Aunque seguía con esa duda.

-Vamos Granger, que no te estoy mintiendo..., soy Draco Malfoy- dijo el chico comenzando a desesperarse.

-Tu no puedes ser Draco Malfoy...- dejó la bandeja a un lado y soportando el dolor de cabeza se puso de pie alejandose del chico. - no puedes, Draco Malfoy, es arrogante, hijo de papá, que odia a los sangre sucia y que nunca...nunca viviaría como un muggle.

-Bueno, ese era el Draco Malfoy de antes, ahora se podrían eliminar ciertas caracteristicas...además como explicas que sepa tu apellido?- preguntó con una sonrisa de triunfo

-Buen yo...no lo sé, talvez viste mi identificación o que...- fue interrumpida.

-No traias identificación, solo tu ropa y unas llaves...- corrigió Draco.

-En fin...pero todavía no me creo que tu seas Draco Malfoy- se acercó más al chico y lo miró detenidamente.

-Pues si soy Draco Malfoy, lo puedes confirmar solo con verme, sigo siendo, rubio, ojos grises, tez blanca, sexy, buenmozo, sexy, muy atractivo, sexy...- esta vez fue él interrumpido.

-Y sigues siendo un engreido, esta bien...si eres Draco Malfoy, pero en que has cambiado, porque me ayudaste?- preguntó mientras se afirmaba de la pared, un repentino mareo, que quiso ocultar, habia llegado.

-Bueno, de las caracteristicas que tu dijiste, haber...arrogante? si en sus momentos lo soy, hijo de papá? que papá?- la miró en forma interrigativa- odia a los sangre sucias? los odiaba, quiero decir todavia no los acepto totalmente, pero me relaciono con ellos, que nunca viviria como un muggle? pues te equivocas, ya ves mi habitación, nada de magos, exceptuando mi varita - respondió a Hermione- y por que te ayude? pues porque me pareció lo más correcto.

-Esta bien, y eso se te agradece - la vista se le comenzó a nublar- este..Malfoy? vino algun medimago o algun doctor muggle?- preguntó sentandose en el suelo, no le quedaba otra pues sentia que en cualquier momento se podría caer.

-Pues si...Granger te sientes bien?- la miró, estaba pálida. Se puso de pie y camino hasta ella - Deberías recostarte, no te vez nada de bien...

-No te preocupes, ya se me pasará- no quería parecer debil ante Draco, aunque ya se veia asi- y que te dijo el doctor?

-Pues que debias tomar...ven Granger, está demasiado pálida- la tomó delicadamente del brazo y la ayudó a llegar hasta la cama, donde anteriormente estaba acostada - Bien, debes tomar esto...- le mostró un pequeño frasquito, Hermione quien tenía los ojos cerrados, los abrió y recibió el fraco, enseguida leyo lo que decía.

-Hey! tranquila que no te quiero envenenar- dijo al ver la acción de la chica - aunque, como sabrías que no es veneno?

-Soy medimaga, tengo que conocer esto...- la chica volvió a cerras los ojos y le tendió el fraquito a Draco.

-Bien, te dejare descansar, pero antes tomate esto- del frasquito sacó un pastilla y luego le tendió un vaso a Hermione quien no se lo recibio- Haber...dejame ayudarte- con cuidado, le dio a beber agua y le dio la pastilla. Luego de salió de la habitación, luego de verificar que Hermione se habia dormido.

_"Quien lo diria, tener a Hermione "sabelotodo" Granger, en mi departamento y además accidentada."-_ pensó Draco mientras se dirigía a la cocina _"Está muy bonita... a cambiado bastante, ya me imaginó la cara que pondrá cuando se enteré que yo le cambie la ropa"-_ sonrió para si.

Estaba muy concentrado pensando en su nueva huesped que no se percató que estaban golpeando la puerta.

Cuando por fin se percató de eso, camino rápidamente hasta ella y la abrió, encontrandose con...

-Que haces aqui?...

* * *

**Este es el primer capitulo del primer fic que publico, esta idea la tuve a un buen tiempo pero no tenia tiempo para hacer el fic, pero aquí estoy, espero que haya sido de su agrado, se nota que es un DrHr, y que en este capitulo no hay mucho de eso, porque recien comienza xDD.**

**Bueno no tengo mas que agradecer que hayan leído mi fic y que se hayan dado el tiempo de leer esta nota de autora , gracias a todos y espero sus reviews con sus criticas positivas o comentario varios, todos serán bienvenidos**

**besos a todos, nos vemos ( o leemos XDD) en el próximo capitulo.**

**Atte. Lady Fee**


End file.
